A Loving Pair of Bloody Wings
by Andara Hailsfort
Summary: Rated T for mild/medium language and some fluff. Fang X OC
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.

Andara is MY character, though.

Paring; Fang X OC, no I'm not a Fang-fan. I just thought this character would pair well with him.

* * *

(Andara)

**Chapter 1;;**

**My rebirth:**

I woke up in a god crate fit for a Blood Hound and almost screamed my head off. Instead I let hot tears of fear stream down my cheeks and plop into my lap. I curled up in the back of the crate and cried silently into my knees. My wings encased me in a feathery hug and kept me war-

Whoa, wait, wings? I looked at the two big masses of feathers sticking out of my back. I didn't remember anything. But why? A man in a white lab coat came to my cage and opened it. I shrunk into my cage as far as I could, seeing he had a needle. I decided I was afraid of this man, who had a hungry glint in his eyes, and needles. The man yanked my arm away from my trembling body and stuck the needle in. He emptied the syringe and yanked the needle out. I cried out in pain and he shoved my arm back at me. I cradled it against my chest and cried for a while. A woman came by and looked around. She had the same lab-coat but she had a different look of hunger in her eyes. The hunger in her eyes was purely kind. I couldn't label it exactly for you but she had my cage now and was carrying it somewhere. Outside, Yes! I decided I would give this woman a certain amount of trust. But she put me in the trunk of her car and lost that trust. I whimpered and felt myself crying again. After what seemed like forever, she opened the trunk and took me out. She took me into a nice house and into a dark room. She took me out of my crate, changed me into something comfy and put me into the bed.(REFFERENCE;; .com/casuality_sleep/set?id=42891700) I lay there, staring up at the plain black celling. A girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes came in and pulled up a chair next to the bed. She sat down and blinked at me. I blinked back and she gave me a soft smile.

"Hey there," She said gently, "Can you talk?"

I cleared my throat and tried to speak. I was trying hard to remember how. I had a look of anguish on my face. But I suddenly found my voice and nodded yes. I didn't feel like talking, but the girl nodded understanding and introduced herself.

"My name's Max, short for Maximum."

I shrugged when she asked me my name and I noticed a little band of paper around my wrist and showed it to her. She told me the information written on it and took it off. Whish revealed a tattoo that said my name. Andara.

The paper said I was age 14, that my birth date was September 6th 1997, that I was a female, and that I was 5% avian. Max whistled, she was only 2% avian, apparently. We did a little bit of Q and A about me and her. I decided I liked the colors in this room. I didn't really talk much. I gestured whenever I could, and wrote down my answers so she could read them a lot, too. When she asked me how I dealt with my emotions, that's when I seemed to get chatty.

"Well, let's just say I forgot how to feel emotions except for fear. They took my memory, and I assume they genetically altered my appearance." I said.

I tall, pale, black-haired guy with black clothes and eyes walked in. He waved and his face was expressionless. I waved back, my face the same.

"Her name?" He asked.

I showed him the tattoo on my wrist and tipped my head as if asking "And yours?"

"Fang." I smiled a little as if to say "Nice name." and shook his hand. I turned back to Max and raise my eye brows. She said her mother, the woman who had rescued me, would be going to go and get clothes for me soon. I nodded curtly and noticed a dagger hanging on the wall. I took it down and started to play with it a little bit. Max reached for it but I lied on my back, my legs still crossed, and still played with it. I looked utterly concentrated on the task. Then a skull-splitting headache took me over and I put the dagger somewhere and clutched my head, curling up into the fetal position. Images of violence and blood and fighting moves and techniques flashed in my brain. My eyes were wide open and Max was frozen in place, not knowing what to do. I shut my eyes and clenched my teeth. I felt arms curl around me and put me in a lap. Strong, powerful wings in cased me and a head rested on mine.

The warm mass curled around me was Fang. As soon as it was over, my head was only throbbing, and my body wasn't clenched together, I opened my eyes. It was painful to do for a moment, but the massive ache subsided and I had a feeling the pain was over. So I took a look around and realized I was covered from sight with Fang's wings. I tapped his shoulder and he looked up from bowing his head. I blinked at him and he un-curled. Max looked like she'd had a heart attack and I got up on my feet. I wobbled for a second, but I leaned over and gave her a hug.

"Can you talk?" Fang asked, trying to change the topic and loosen up the tension in the room.

I nodded. "I just like being silent." I said.

"Reminds me of someone _else_ in the room," Max said. Fang rolled his eyes and Max's mom poked her head in. Max listed off what she'd learned from me that I'd made up about myself, thinking it would be a good idea to build myself a personality. She blinked twice and left the room.

"So what was that anyways?" Fang said. I explained how it all went down and they nodded. Max looked worried and Fang looked… thoughtful?

"Well come downstairs and meet the others." Max said, getting up.

"Stairs? I dunno, I'm pretty wobbly on my feet." I stood up and walked crookedly to the door after Max.

"That's fine. We can carry you, you don't seem that heavy." With that Fang picked me up at the stairs and carried me down.

"Eep! Put me down!" I yelled, flailing. Fang dropped me and I landed on my ass. I cracked a smile and got up, dusting myself off. There were four kids and a dog looking at me like I was some creeper. I went silent and my face was blank. I blinked twice and gave a little two-fingered salute with my right hand. A little girl, maybe seven, cracked a smile and came up to me.

"Hi. My name's Angel. What's yours?" She said in a cute little voice.

I blinked and shower her the tattoo on my wrist. She nodded in recognition.

"Cool name. I like it, it's pretty." She smiled and looked up at me with big innocent eyes. "Guys, her name's Andara, isn't it a neat name?"

A strawberry blonde guy with very pale blue eyes shrugged. "I guess. I'm Iggy." He introduced himself. "And I'm blind."

"Ah." I said. "I'm not very vocal."

"Or expressional," A younger boy muttered. "And dark, pale, and tall. Great it's a female Fang…" I scowled at him.

"Jeez, you're nice…" I shot back. "Got a name?"

"The Gasman, call me Gaz, Gazzy, whatever. I'm Iggy's best friend."

"I'm Nudge. I'm really vocal and I like fashion and that stuff, 'cause, y'know, I just do, dunno why. You seem cool. What do you like?" A girl, slightly younger-looking than Max, said.

"Uh… I like dark colors… And reading, and drawing?" I said, my head trying to process all of what she said.

"Oooh! Let's see you draw!" Angel said, looking excited. I blinked and sat down Fang handed me some graph paper on a clip-board and a mechanical pencil and I want to work. Somehow, a little spark in my memory led my hand on the paper and I ended up drawing this;; /r/5oc2t/5 .

I looked up and Gaz was telling Iggy what I drew. He whistled and Angel and Nudge's eyes sparkled. Fang looked a little happy for a moment, then his face was, once again, devoid of all emotion. Max's face had a curious light to it, she smiled and took the picture and put it on the refrigerator. I had signed it and colored it. I was proud of it, too. My face had a very faint happy glow to it. The drawing had taken me an hour and everyone had done something to keep them busy. I felt really, just, content. And boy, did it feel nice.

Max's mom came through the door with tree bags of stuff. My eyes widened and she smiled at me. A flicker of a smile crossed my face and I helped her take the stuff upstairs. She had me shower and put this;; .com/casuality/set?id=42880996 on. I was glad it was such light clothing, as it was summer in Arizona. She trimmed the split-ends out of my hair and cut my bangs to my chin and dyed the underneath of my mid-back length black hair red. She helped me put on the makeup and she put all of my hair but my bangs, which went to covering the right side of my face, in a pony-tail. I gave her a tight hug and ran downstairs.

-·=»‡«=·-·=»‡«=·-·=»Time lapse‡Three days«=·-·=»‡«=·-·=»‡«=·-

In the past few days I've learned so much. How to fly, what the head ache was about. Turns out the shot from that guy programmed the Ninjutsu fighting style into my brain. I've made up myself the way I want as much as one can create their own self in four days flat. I'd spent a lot of time with Fang, drawing, singing while he played electric… He was good… We did a lot of stuff like Bring me to Life, by Evanescence and Monster by Skillet. Max played drums, and says we should all be a band. I argued that I had no one to sing with, and there was no Bassist. She just rolled her eyes.

"I could sing with you, and we could go without a Bassist." She offered. I turned it over in my head a few times.

"Fine, but ask Fang first. And we have to stay strictly to being one of those little un-recognized ones. We should really only preform at school or something." Damn, I was talkative just now. Max nodded. We parted ways at our rooms. It was time for bed… but we were scheduled for a late night up in my room. It was really dark and I'd had it sound-proofed for our practice sessions with our instruments when we all felt like it. Which was pretty often, and no light left this room unless the door was wide open.

Fang ducked in first. "Max isn't coming. She's determined to get decent sleep tonight. The crazy," He said.

I snickered. "Who is she and what has she done with Max?" I said quietly, despite the sound-proofing. It was in the walls. Fang chuckled.

"I dunno… maybe the boogie-man got her."

"Oh no!" We laughed a little. We were leaning against the bad, on the floor. I turned my head and gave him a smile. He flashed me one of those rare, Fang smiles back at me. I scooted closer to him. "What do you wanna do?"

"Let's take a little flight." He said, getting up and grabbing my arm. I stood up and we ran silently to the balcony. I stood on the railing. I hadn't changed out of my clothes. I was wearing this;; .com/casuality_bvb/set?id=42891111 without the bag. I stood on the railing, facing him. I saluted Fang and tipped backwards off the rail. I turned over, and snapped out my wings, I beat down hard and cork-screwed up into the moon-lit, 10 PM sky.

"Where to?" I asked softly. I let all my hair loose and he grabbed my wrist and led me towards the moon, a full silver pool of light. "Oh, no, mother highly disapproves of boys." I said. He laughed a little.

He led me to the tallest tree in the woods and there was a clearing with a pool, the water turned silver from the moon. We landed and I took off my shoes. I rolled up my jeans and threw off my hoodie. I splashed into the shallows. Fang joined me and we splashed through the pools until about eleven and headed home. We went straight to our respective rooms and crashed like a train.


	2. Chapter 2

Don'[t own Maximum Ride.

Still not a Fang fan. XP

Andara

**Chapter 2;;**

**My Holiday:**

I groaned and rolled over. My alarm went off and blasted a recording of me, Fang, and Max's work. We'd done our own version of 'Rose' by A Perfect Circle. I listened to the shit recording, which actually turned out well. So I got my uniform (.com/casuality_sortof_school/set?id=42893320 )on and put a bracelet over the cuts. I put on my makeup and grabbed my bag, and ran downstairs. There was breakfast on the table and I scarfed down my food. We all grabbed out lunches and ran out the door and through the forest in the back yard. We ran through the trees at top avian-human hybrid speed and slowed down when we reached the fence. We went around front and received our schedules. We compared and Fang and I had it exactly the same. We grinned at each other. Art was first, and we couldn't wait. The first periods of the day went really well. Lunch was awesome. Last few periods were had to go back and get something he left and I stood guard by the door. I held my bag by my knees. A guy, who was _kind of_ cute, came up to me. His friends tagged along with him.

"Hey hot stuff. Are you waiting for a ride home, if so, I can get you home in no time," He said, cornering me in the crook of the door. I glared up at him. He grinned cheekily back.

"No. I'm waiting for a friend, he forgot something." I said flatly.

"Screw him, he's stupid for keeping such a hottie like you waiting." He pulled my wrist to lead me away from the room. I grabbed his wrist in turn and twisted his arm. He whimpered in pain.

"No." I said, letting go. "Piss off, if you would so kindly, sir." I returned to my former position and the guy lunged for me.

"You're coming with _me_!" He yelled, taking my arm and yanking. Fang came out of the room and took the guy by his shirt collar. His hand dropped and he gasped. His friends were standing by, looking mortified.

"She's not going _anywhere_." Fang snarled, dropping the guy. "Scram, Carter." Carter scrambled off and Fang turned to me. "Did he do anything to you?" I shook my head.

"Twisted his arm 'till he whimpered like a baby," I said. He smiled one of hi rare smiles and we walked off to join the rest of the flock.

"What happened? I heard a ruckus." Iggy asked. Me and Fang exchanged glances and explained what happened.

-·=»‡«=·-·=»‡«=·-·=»Time lapse‡Three months«=·-·=»‡«=·-

-·=»‡«=·-

After school today Max and her mom pulled me aside. I raised one black eye brow.

"You know holiday prom's coming up… yes..?" Max said. "Who are you taking? I'm not going to take Fang, wouldn't think of it. But we just want to know who we're dressing you for."

I sighed in exasperation. Fang and I had developed a 'relationship' these last two months. The gangsters called me his bitch. And whenever they did off of school grounds, I twisted their arms behind their backs until they yelled for mercy. Fang would hug me from time to time and hint at us dating. I'd refuse his offers since I wanted the first one to be a dance. This was my chance I'd wait for him to ask, though. The Carter guys still didn't cease to pursue getting me to go out with him. But as I found him to be a retarded idiotic man-whore, I wouldn't.

"I'll tell him you're waiting for him to make the move…" Max said. She walked off to hunt down the ever-ninja-like Fang.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken you have a gig at the dance… Which is tonight…? C'mon. I've got the perfect outfit for you." Max's mom dragged me off to my room, told me to stay put, and rand to her room. She came back and put me in this;; .com/goth_prom/set?id=42880908 . Except my eyes were still black and the coat would come later. She replaced the red in my hair with blue and put it up in a nice bun.

"Hey! You in there?" Fangs voice called.

"Yeah, but don't come in! I'm getting ready!" I yelled back.

"Well hurry up! You're going to the dance with me right?"

"Duh, I am!" I threw open the door as Dr. M finished up the last touches and I hugged a Fang in a white button-down shirt, and black slacks. He had a chain on the slacks and he had nice shoes. He hugged me back, which was even rarer than one of his smiles.

"Max and Iggy will be ready soon. They're going together." Dr. M said. I turned around and gave her a hug, too.

But wait, what are we going to do about or wings? Everyone knew we had them, which made us 'desirable' but we could only have them out at public functions, like dances. The flock had settled down for a while after taking care of Europe and America's Itex corporate buildings. And no one seemed to really care that we were mutant freaks. I smiled at the thought and Max came out with a red version of my dress, but longer. Iggy came out in the same thing as Fang without the chain. I smiled like I was high and we all headed out. We took off and I tried my best not to make a sonic boom on takeoff. We took landed on the gymnasium roof with a subtle 'clonk' and jumped off. We landed nicely since he'd snapped out our wings to slow down. We went inside and we were directed to the stage. Iggy was the technician and he could tell where I was going to move on the stage by the sound of my foot-steps. This would be magnified with my shoes but also drowned out by the noise of the dancing people and music. We'd preform Carol of the Bells by Six Pence None The Richer. Waterfall by Coldplay, Rose by A Perfect Circle, I'm not a Vampire by Falling in Reverse, Alice by Cocteau Twins, 15 Step by Radiohead, Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance, iNSaNiTY by Vocaloids, Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall, and finally, Bring me to Life by Evanescence.

We walked into the building and got a warm welcome as we got up on stage. I grabbed the microphone and handed it to Max. She rallied the party-goers and we started our first song. Carol of the Bells, one of my personal favorite of the songs we were going to perform tonight. We did all the other songs after that one and got to take a break for the rest of the night. Friends congratulated us on our performance. Karaoke was coming up later and I wanted to do that, too. Only because there was a song I really wanted to do still. I walked over to the Karaoke set and preformed Open Your Mind before any one was really there watching. I bowed and walked off to Fang.

"Sorry. I had to do that." I laughed a little. Something really slow and elegant came on and he pulled me onto the dance floor with the others. He led me in a gentile waltz. He spun me out away from him, and curled me back in to him. My wings stretched with the spin and he twirled me At the end of the song her leaned over me. I bent back with him, one leg in the air as the dance calls for. Our noses brushed we closed our eyes and brushed lips for a moment. We leaned back up. The announcer said it was time to name the couple of the night and we turned to face the stage. He announced it was us. Me and Fang. But the runner-up was Max and Iggy. How fun. We took the prizes and we hung around. The kids that were 21, as this school was also a very small community college, were all half-drunk. We laughed a little and sipped down punch. At about midnight, the announcer said the dance was over and that the drunk would stay over-night unless they had a ride home. We flew home. We were all wiped but it was so much fun we didn't happen to care. I went to my room, depression seeping into my bones. It had been the best night of my whole life, except a couple of little details… Me and Fang hadn't actually kissed, and some drunk guy, at around 11:30, had come up and hit on me while Fang was busy elsewhere, I'd tried to get him away from me and not have to hurt him, but he was so drunk he didn't listen to me and pinned me against the wall, kissing me. I'd been hanging around on a private meeting spot, but this guy had found it. He'd also groped me. I ended up shoving him off me and chasing him away with a black-eye as a trophy. Fang had come back five minutes later and he didn't know a thing.

I took the dagger off the wall once more and cut little red bleeding lines into my right wrist. I sobbed and Fang came in after a while he saw the cuts on my arm and I told him everything. He held me tight and close, promising me it would be alright. I just shed tears into his bare chest. He had no shirt on and black sweats. Classic Fang. I got up out of his lap and changed in the bathroom off of the room as quickly and silently as possible. I came out and he was there, waiting for me to come back. I sat next to him on the bed and flopped over on my side. He curled around me from behind and drew me with his arms around my waist. Luckily tomorrow was the beginning of out one-month break from school. But I shifted uncomfortably and told him not to do this tonight.

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek anyways and left silently. I turned off my lamp next to the bad, blushing. I wasn't sleeping well tonight…

Actually, I was. I welcomed dreams of a happy life with Fang and the flock. The dreams quickly turned to nightmares where I woke up and a cold sweat, wanting to scream. But I held in the screams and went back to a troubled sleep. This progressed until dawn. I heard my door shift open in the process of trying to sleep some more. I turned my head and there was Fang and Max in the door.

"Get your ass out of bed, it's 10 AM and the younger kids want to play some games." Max said. I smiled and got out of bed. I nodded and shooed them out of the room and put this;; .com/casuality_bvb/set?id=42891111 on without the bag. The head-phones were around my neck. I had the splitter in, just in case Fang wanted to listen to some music with me.

We played sky-tag. We weren't allowed to use our special mutant powers… Bu oh well. I swear, sometimes, that me and Fang's wings are like owl's, making us quick and silent. But, in the day, our darkness was extremely visible. So, those owl-like wings didn't matter too much.

For Christmas, I'd gotten books, and a couple of new outfits. I also got a new dagger, yay! I'd also gotten a lighter with my name engraved all fancy-like on it. I'd gotten Fang a lighter with his name on it, as well as Max. I gave Iggy physics set for 3-year-old and told him if he used it for blowing things up I'd kill 'im. Same With Gaz, I'd gotten Total a sweater and told him it would make him more like a person. I have Angel some books and Nudge a purple, glittery purse, which she was all-over. I gave DR. Martinez a nice pair of shoes for work for lack of a better idea. I'd only asked for books, a lighter, and the pervious day's paper to burn, but nah, they spoiled me, which I was a tad guilty about, they said it made up for not getting me out of the School sooner. Whatever.


End file.
